


The Seasonal survival guide for

by fractured_sun



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watchers,  Immortals and groupies</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seasonal survival guide for

**Author's Note:**

> _AN I wasn't going to put this on but I thought what the heck I might as well, this is a part of a series I wrote for several fandoms of survival guides... Here is the highlander one._

_AN I wasn't going to put this on but I thought what the heck I might as well, this is a part of a series I wrote for several fandoms of survival guides... Here is the highlander one._

* * *

The Christmas survival guide for immortals, watchers and groupies

If you have invited Methos, stock beer, lots of beer.

Don't let Duncan sing, he's tone deaf.

Presents from Amanda should be treated with care and possibly turned into the local police station to avoid any charges of receiving stolen goods.

Presents from Richie should be returned or 'accidently' destroyed as soon as possible, he means well but do you really want _that_ in our living room.

Presents from Duncan should be sold to pay off your credit card (the man buys ming vases as wedding presents)

All watchers should be searched for recording devices before any alcohol consumption is undertaken.

90% of what Methos tells you is fabricated, he was never the angel Gabriel and he had given up herding sheep a century earlier. It is possible he might have been interested in astronomy at the time though.

If you are not immortal don't eat anything made by Amanda,

If you eat anything Methos made, enjoy, but never ask what was in it, you don't want to know.

On the other hand both Duncan and Joe make superb Christmas dinners.

Anyone spending Christmas with a Macleod should come prepared for combat, the immortal of the week doesn't respect public holidays.

When buying presents: Joe likes a good bottle or a CD of an interesting artist, Methos likes books, (but you are better off getting him a token as no one else knows what is in his collection), Amanda likes anything sparkling and expensive, Richie likes anything and Duncan is impossible to shop for.


End file.
